GBoys Get High
by SHINIGAMIAOD
Summary: It's got Relena bashing, insanity in its purest form, and evil pink bunnies. The G-Boys get high ohhh th horror. 1x2 and 3x4 sort of depends on how you look at it. Ohh and RFO. R&R please.


G-Boys Get High  
By SHINIGAMIAOD with help from EvilDemonSoulTaker thanks a bunch  
  
It was a so-called NORMAL day when one of our pilots found 'herbs' in the latest safe house. Duo took the 'herbs' to the living room where all the other pilots were relaxing, well as much as are G-Boys would relax. Duo figured that since Wufei was meditating he would like a sort of incense because he just so happen to have run out this morning.  
  
"Want some 'herbs' to burn 'fei? Duo happily questioned.  
  
"What are you talking about Maxwell?" Wufei grumbled at the braided pilot.  
  
"I found dried 'herbs'." was the all to cheery response to the grumble.  
  
"Fine burn your 'herbs' just shut up." Wufei grumbled while returning to his meditating.  
  
"Yay," Duo chirped.  
  
~About 20 minutes later~  
  
The five pilots were laying about the floor and furniture of the living room  
  
Duo lay on the floor murmuring about chirping crickets and flying monkeys. While Trowa was spread out upside down in the fluffy armchair screaming about human sized lucky charms marshmallows trying to eat him. And Wufei was hiding in a corner whimpering something about evil pink bunnies from Relena's evil pink and fluffy army.  
  
Quatre was sitting on the couch staring at Trowa when out of nowhere he yelled, "I am teddy king I will teddy your heady."[1] Then he jumped at the up side down Trowa trying to turn his head into a teddy bear with cotton balls that he got from ceiling space. [2] Heero, who was fixing his laptop after its crash landing with a wall last night because of more interesting activities, watched this for about 5 or so minutes before getting up and walking over to where Duo lay still murmuring about crickets and flying monkeys. He pointed the screwdriver in his hand at Duo and said "that wasn't 'herbs' you baka it was weed". Duo stared at Heero for about 10 seconds before he tried to push the screwdriver away but instead he knocked it from Heero's hand where it then got stuck in his braid. Duo then burst out and said, "I am screwhead I shall screw you."[1] After Duo's absurd out burst Heero proceeded to drag him off saying something like "I'll show you who's gonna get screwed."  
  
Quatre was still trying to turn Trowa's head into a teddy bear while Trowa was watching over sized luck charms leaving the room. He ten said something like "they're magically delicious". Wufei decided the only way to beat the pink bunnies was to join them. So he went to his precious Gundam and painted it pink with a picture of Relena covering the chest plate.  
  
~ Next Morning (DUN. DUN. DUN . . .)~  
  
Relena showed up at the safe house [3] the very next morning. As she stepped out of her disgustingly pink limo showing her disgustingly pink dress she walked up the porch and in the door without invite [4]. What greeted her was the sight of 2 Gundam pilots laying on the floor of the living room. One was covered in cotton balls while the other lay face first in the carpet. She ignored them and continued to look for 'her' Heero. [5] she checked the downstairs before heading to the hanger saving upstairs for last. When she entered the hanger she saw a bright pink Gundam with her picture on the front of it. She stared at it with wide eyes before running to find her Heero to thank him for her gift ::cough:: ::cough::. As she left she never noticed Wufei getting up from the ground wearing a pink bunny suit. She walked up the stairs to find candles lining the stairs and hallway. [6] "Heero must have known I was coming." She then went to what she knew was 'her' ::gag:: Heero's room. She opened the door only to cover her pink Colored lips with her hand because of the sight she saw. HER Heero was in bed with another GUY. But what really pissed her off was that it was that . . . that street rat in bed with him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU," she screeched like a banshee. This caused Heero to bolt up and point a gun at the banshee ::snickers:: in the doorway. When he saw it was that pink obsessed bitch he put the gun away and shook the still sleeping Duo that lay next to him. Duo woke up and gave Heero a kiss good morning before noticing the pissed looking thing ::snickers:: in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here you whore," Heero ground out.  
  
"Heero what did that vile creature do to you? You poor, poor thing." She said her voice Sicily sweet and dripping with pity. [7]  
  
"Who are you calling a creature you nazi?" Duo asked in a not so nice tone.  
  
"Why you, you, you slut how dare you speak to me, a lady, in such a manor." Relena spoke with a high shrill sounding voice.  
  
"I don't see any ladies around here, do you Hee-chan?" Duo laughingly said.  
  
"Why you. . . Arghhhh," Relena then stormed out of the house, making it thankful to lose all that horrible pink.  
  
"By the way Duo next time you try to get Wufei high make sure no one else is around." Heero murmured in the back of his boyfriend's neck.  
  
"Sure thing Hee-chan," Duo told Heero told while getting pulled back onto the bed.  
  
Down stairs 3 highly confused pilots stared at the frighteningly pink Gundam.  
  
~*~  
  
In the deep pink emptiness of Relena's mind revenge was forming it's plan.  
  
[1] these 2 sayings were a result of EvilDemonSoulTaker and I being on a sugar high at 3 a.m.  
  
[2] if there can be closet space and spandex space I can make ceiling space  
  
[3] it isn't very safe any more  
  
[4] how highly rude  
  
[5] I'm going to gag at the thought of that bitch owning our beloved Hee- chan  
  
[6] there's that ceiling space again  
  
[7] more like a screeching banshee no mater what she may think  
  
A/N: I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE EFFECTS OF DRUGS SO DON'T ASK WHERE THIS ALL CAME FROM. I WAS THINKING OF A SEQUEL WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT DEPENDS ALL ON THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I GET. TILL NEXT TIME JA NE.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ GOOD NEWS THE SEQUEL IS UP!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
